


Urbosa Breeds Zelda~

by Izissia



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Breeding, F/F, Gerudo Culture, Gerudo Outfit, Girlcock, Mating, Mating Press, Mindbreak, Princess - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, gerudo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Pretty simple stuff really~ Zelda visits Urbosa, gets all hot and bothered, and gets bred~! ♥





	Urbosa Breeds Zelda~

The sweltering heat of the Gerudo desert had Zelda's pert features flushed and slick, "I should've dressed more appropriately." she pants to her handmaidens, even arriving at the oasis that was Gerudo Town provided little relief. Her sweet blue attire clung to her curves, slick with sweat as the princess pants and whines. Her escorts guiding the pale princess towards the town's temple.  
"For someone so wise." the Chieftain's playful voice tickled along Zelda's ears as she strode down the hallway towards her, "Your outfit could certainly be better." Urbosa's painted blue lips twisted into a delighted smirk as Zelda's crimson hues grew a shade darker.  
"Urbosa!" Zelda smiles up at the other before letting out a laugh, "Call it a lapse in judgment." the blonde sweetly rubbed at the back of her head as the massive might of the Gerudo grinned down at her.

Urbosa was naturally flawless, a good couple of heads taller than the Princess, her immaculate figure perfectly displayed by her perfect-for-the-desert outfit. Those abs especially, oh how Zelda stared at the brilliant defined canyons of Urbosa's chiseled body. "And how have you been?" the redhead rises from her throne and saunters towards the Hylian.  
"Well." the Princess gulps, bathed in the shadow of the larger woman's form.  
"And what about Link?" the Gerudo beams, her fingers reaching down to trace along Zelda's cheek, the girls strong touch grazing along the blushing, heated girl's flushed face. "Have you made a move on him yet?"  
"U-Urbosa!" Zelda let out a gawp as she was teased so! Instinctively moving to shove at the older woman, she barely wobbled an inch, Urbosa's laughter only growing more pronounced at the adorable display.  
"Come now, before you overheat." Urbosa reached her hand down into Zelda's blue shirt, before the Hylian Princess could protest, it was ripped from her. Up and over~ Tossed to the ground in a crumpled blue pile. "It's nothing I haven't seen before." after all, Gerudo fashion was incredibly revealing.  
Zelda gulped harshly as her bra clad tits bounced free, her pale, perky udders relished the hot summer sun. A thick sheen of sweat glistening down her body. She really was overly hot. "Y.. Yes that's rioght. You'll be providing me a new dress, I hope?" she was left in her shoes and her skintight leggings, and not much else. Her handmaidens stared, but Urbosa just gave those a delighted grin as well.  
"You two may change, after all-" Zelda lost track of Urbosa's words, they faded into the background as the redhead acted so diplomatic to her escorts. And the reason the playful tones were nothing more than white noise was because the green eyed maiden's gaze had drifted down, beneath that pert blue skirt was something utterly.. Monsterous~. The soft fabric of Zelda's pantyhose rubbed together as she stared at that massive slab of gerudo dickmeat that hung freely between Urbosa's thighs. Irt must've been as long as her arm. And as thick too. Zelda gulps, and that massive beast hefts slightly towards her.  
"Oh.. My.." the blondey interrupted Urbosa's speech in shock, watching that veined slab of deep dark spire shudder had her gasping out. Her eyes snap away from that mostly-hidden cock, and up to Urbosa. Who grinned right down at her. Had she seen? Did the Gerudo know just what Zelda was staring at. She cleared her throat and let out a weak excuse, "T-Thank you for your hospitality, Urbosa." her fingers curled into the hip-hugging fabric of the sheer tights around her sides. "If it's alright with you, I'd like my summer dress now, please?" she began to shimmy her leggings down. Bending over in full view of the court.   
Her plush pale ass sticks out behind her as she 'accidentally' leans her face towards Urbosa, taking aa deep drag on the carnal might of her hidden sheath. Zelda couldn't help but wet her lips as Urbosa grew even harder, right there and then. 

The blonde Princess shakily steps out of her leggings. Leaving her in her bra and panties. She smiled to her handmaidens, they nodded back weakly. A pair of Gerudo guards sank their fingers into the Princess's escorts shoulders and guided them away, so they too could get their summer attire.  
Urbosa's skirt tented slightly, towards Zelda's all but naked body. "This is an improvement." the blonde girl flushed, her knife ears twitch shyly, her palms attempt to slip from her hips to cover her crotch and chest, but the raw dominance of Urbosa before her had her baring it all. "But I really would like something a bit more modest. Please?"  
SNAP. The chieftain's fingers click together and a masked servant offered a set of finely crafted garbs towards the pair. "Hopefully this will suffice?" Urbosa smiles as Zelda takes the bright pink silk, "Although." the taller woman glanced down to Zelda's barely clad body, "Traditionally. There's no need for.. These." she curled her thumb into Zelda's panties, and began to peel them down.. Dooown.  
Zelda's bright green eyes went wide as she stared at her royal fabric slipping lower along her crotch. Her bare pubic revealed, more and more of her asscrack spilling free. Her thighs push inwards shyly but she makes no effort to stop. Tug~. The other gave a firm yank the minute that cunt was about to be revealed. The torturously slow disrobing ending in a flash. Zelda shudders, her glistening wet cuntlips revealed. She looks up at Urbosa. "I uhmm.." the refined princess whines.  
"These clothes are the traditional gerudo garb~" Urbosa deftly untugs Zelda's bra as well~ In the blink of an eye the princess was stood in a puddle of her undies. Butt naked, dripping with sweat. Her body felt just right. The perfect temperature there in the desert heat. "Of broodmares~" Urbosa smirks down at the other. The blonde chokes back a laugh, assuming naturally that the redhead was teasing her, as she often did.  
"I.. See?" Zelda gawps as she slips the transparent sash over her chest. The bright pink fabric almost utterly transparent~. Gilded ornate hearts peaked her nipples and drew attention to her chest. The skirt she adorned was the same colour, the same design. It hid nothing~.   
"Your maids will be wearing the same thing~" Urbosa grins down at the now scantily clad girl, "I should imagine they're already being used." her bright blue skirt twitched, and that titanic slab of stallion shaming meat spills free. Zelda gasps, her bare navel struck with a string of Urbosa's preseed. "The gerudo need to bolster their numbers, Princess. I'm sure you understand." Urbosa pants down at the girl, curling her fingers into Zelda's hips and hoisting the newly crowned broodmare into her arms with ease.  
"I uhmm.. Yes.." Zelda stares down at the slab of meat that pointed towards her. Carried off to Urbosa's private chambers, she found herself tossed onto her back on the bed, "But what of-"   
"Shhhh~" Urbosa cut her off so sweetly, her fingers curling into Zelda's thighs, and hoisting them up and up. Her slutty pink skirt lifted, that massive, bronze cock presses against her cunt. "Don't worry about any of that." her virile breedmeat twitched against the royal's cuntlips, "You'll never need to worry again." her thick tip squirmed against those ripe, wet cuntlips.  
"Your only purpose~" Urbosa sighed atop the girl as she eased inch after inch of her massive veined slab into that tight, Hylian cunt. "Is to breed my royal line~" THRUST~ The slow, steady stretching came to a sudden end. Urbosa's hips slammed into her slutty little Hylian's cunt. Zelda squeals, sucking in air through her teeth, made to stare down past her glistening navel towards her lifted cuntlips stretching around that dark meat.  
Zelda's gasps and moans grew louder and louder, her ankles rub against one and another as the virile bull atop her presses her into the soft bed. Her maids held hands as they were claimed doggystyle by lower class nobles~ Zelda's royal pussy belonged to Urbosa and Urbosa alone.

Her eyes rolled. She thought of link~ of ganon~ Of her father~ And her cunt clamps and squirts another gooey rush of clear wetness across Urbosa's godly cock. A dumb smile creeps itself onto her face. No worries, just breeding. Her ovaries yearned for this~. Her howls hit a fever pitch as that Gerudo cock slams against her cervix! The redhead fucked her with enough force she was certain the bed would break before she did.  
Zelda soon lost count of her orgasms, each time she came any hope of resistance she had was forced from her! Her asshole struck by Urbosa's massive, low hanging balls. That tremendous meat stretches out her gut and crams against Zelda's cervix, "Do it!" Zelda cries, her eyes dizzy and unfocused, her breath hoarse from screaming, "Doit!DoIt!DOIT! BREED ME!" she begs, pencil thick cumveins bulging out along Urbosa's Gerudo cock, stretching Zelda with such force that the blonde could see those veins through her bloated belly. "PLEASE~!" her legs kick and shake as she cums all over again~ No longer locked around the Gerudo stud's upper back, they shot straight out into the air, toes curling, mouth agape~ A stupid, slutty ahegao look affixing her climaxing body as she was BRED!  
The massive ropes of cum that Urbosa shot into her came in slow, deliberate strokes~ That thick dick flexed within her and poured what felt like several gallons of hot, thick seed directly into her womb. Bloating her gut all the further. Drowning her ovaries beneath thick Gerudo seed~ As one stream begins to die down, those nuts tense and another rope hardens and streaks into that womb. Zelda's whole world shakes, she swears she lay there getting seeded for hours~  
The only appropriate response to such a thorough breeding, was to collapse, and writhe in bliss. Once Urbosa was satisfied, she pulled her hips from the snow white girl's cunt, and her slick, wet dick slings free with a heavenly SQUELCH~. Zelda remained, legs spread, tongue out. Eyes open and dizzy. She shudders and twitches, unable to do anything~  
The thick white seed seeps from that utterly stretched pussy. Zelda's gaped slit fit only to house Urbosa's glorious meat. Her pink skirt falls across her snatch, giving the tiniest bit of trashy modesty towards the rapidly growing puddle of thick Gerudo seed that oozed from between her thighs.

Months later~ Zelda's fat ass squats out behind her, lifting her pink skirt as her bloated belly hangs free. Her facemask stretched around Urbosa's shaft, slobbering on it hungrily, cradling her pregnant gut, as the Gerudo chieftain negotiated with the Hylian envoy~.


End file.
